Voices of Wisdom
by Emmi-chan
Summary: Lina traveling with Gourry. She thinks a little bit and decides some stuff. Beware of cheesy mushiness.


Author's Note: Here's just a little Lina/Gourry fic I came up with a while ago. No spoilers that I can see. Ya know what's scary? My cousin married someone named Lina, and that cousin's name is Gary. o_O Not joking, I swear! I do not own the Slayers, otherwise I'd be filthy rich and able to afford anime on a weekly basis instead of waiting for Xmas money.

Lina sighed. "I'm so hungry!" she whined.

"Me too," Gourry moaned, stomach rumbling.

Lina and Gourry had been traveling for two days now without anything to eat. They were both pretty cranky. Lina was tired of hitting Gourry, and Gourry was just plain tired. Walking endlessly and silently, they at last came to a stream - with fish.

"Hooray!!!!!!!" they cheered simultaneously. Lina quickly made a rod and started to fish. Gourry simply sat there and waited patiently.

Later that night after both had had their fill of fish, Gourry and Lina sat by the warm fire.

Gourry yawned. "It feels so good to just relax for a while after all that walking."

Lina stood up and stretched. "Yeah, no kidding!" She stepped back onto a rock and tripped. She fell backwards and landed on Gourry's lap. Lina flushed slightly. "Oops, sorry Gourry," she said, scrambling to get off of him.

Gourry flushed a bit too. He didn't say anything because he felt that if he did, she would probably smack him again. Lina was always doing that - hitting him over the head with any reason she saw fit. It made him feel.....low and unintelligent (A.N. Duh!). He wished that Lina would see him as he is and restrain herself a little. He was afraid to tell her how he felt about her.

Lina stood a little ways away, watching Gourry. He appeared to be in deep thought. *That's new,* Lina thought to herself. She fiddled with her fingers as new thoughts involuntarily jumped into her mind.

She found herself looking at him in a whole new light.- as a person, a friend....or something more...

Her eyes averted themselves to his. They were so green and clear and.....looking back at her! Lina gave a start of surprise and pretended to be deeply interested in a bug crawling on the ground, reddening brightly. *What was I thinking?* Lina wondered. *Since when do I think of that jellyfish-brains that way?*

*Since a long time ago,* said another voice somewhere in the back of her mind.

As much as Lina tried to push that thought back, the harder it pushed forward until she gave up and let it sink into her brain. *Fine,* she thought. *But just as long as I don't have to do anything drastic.*

*No, just tell him how you feel.*

With that settled, Lina turned around to face where Gourry was sitting. But he was gone. Lina looked around, confused. She spied Gourry sleeping under a tree. *He looks so peaceful and happy,* she thought. *Like he doesn't have a care in the world.*

Blush.

Lina walked over to where Gourry was and sat next to him. She nodded off to sleep, unknowingly resting her head on his chest.

******************************************

The next morning, Gourry woke up before Lina did. He was surprised to find her sleeping with her head against him. He watched the sorceress sleeping peacefully beside him. She sighed with content. Gourry put his arm around her shoulders and leaned back against the tree...........only to have a squirrel land on his head and scratch at his face.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!" he yelled as he flung the panic-stricken creature off of him. 

Awakened by the ruckus, Lina sat up, turning very pink. "Morning, Gourry!" she said, putting on a cheerful display to hide her embarrassment.

Gourry rubbed his battered face and replied, "Ow.....er,.....morning, Lina. Sleep well?"

Blush from Lina.

"Yep, just peachy," she said quickly. She stood up. "Well, I'm going to take a little walk.....maybe find some breakfast......uh, see ya!" Lina darted off before Gourry could say anything.

"The hell.........?"

*Great,* Lina thought. *I get the jitters every time I so much as look at that guy.*

*Why'd you run away?* said that other voice. *I thought we talked about this.*

*Well, excuse me if I forget about a conversation I had with myself!* was the rude reply.

*Listen,* said the voice. *The only reason you're so nervous and keep running away is because you have deep feelings for Gourry. You're afraid to let those feelings show in case he doesn't return them. For the last time, don't shy away - tell him how you feel. You've never been afraid of anything before; why is now any different?*

Then Lina knew what she had to do. She ran back. "Gourry!" she called. "Gourry!!"

"What is it, Lina?" he answered.

"We have to talk."

".....ok."

She sat down on the hard dirt. Gourry took his place next to her. There was a long pause. "Lina?" He broke the silence.

Lina took a deep breath. *This is it,* she though. *I can do this.* 

"Gourry, I've been thinking about this for a while now..........and........." Lina proceeded to spill out her heart to Gourry, something she had never done in her life. She told him how she always hit him to hide the feelings she didn't even know existed, how she thought about him constantly, never realizing she loved him. "What I guess I'm trying to say is.......I love you, Gourry," she told him slowly. "And.......I kinda hope you feel the same way."

Gourry closed his mouth, which had been hanging open for the past few minutes. He looked at her very sincerely. "Wow....I didn't know you cared all that much, Lina."

Lina was in suspense. She was ready to explode. *Well?* she thought. *Are you going to ditch me or what?*

Gourry finally smiled. He took her hand and declared, "I love you too, Lina." Then he leaned over and kissed her. Lina had never felt so happy in all her life. She crawled onto Gourry's lap and held him tight.

*I told you so,* said a voice somewhere in the back of Lina's mind.


End file.
